Tear You Apart
by Inna Puchkin Ievitich
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Draco Malfoy é um garoto mau. Draco Malfoy se encantou pela pessoa errada. Draco Malfoy está a ponto de fazer coisas muito más...  Aviso: Conteúdo violento.
1. Capítulo I

**Tear You Apart**

Autoria: **Kyra4**

Publicada originalmente em: www. fanfiction. net / s / 2773664/ 1 / Tear_You_Apart

Tradução de: **Inna Puchkin Ievitich**

Realizada a partir da tradução do inglês para o espanhol de autoria de:

**Verona d'Ascoli **(www. fanfiction. net /s / 3683114/ 1 / Tear_You_Apart )

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTÊNCIA: <strong>Por tratar-se de uma história de conteúdo adulto, com cenas sexuais explícitas e violentas (sexo não-consentido), é recomendável atentar-se ao rating 'M' (para maiores de 16 anos).

**Nota Inicial da Tradutora:** O título da fanfic é uma referência à música "Tear you apart", da banda She Wants Revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO UM<strong>

Estava observando-a.

Outra vez.

_Droga._ Odiava olhá-la – odiava que tivesse esse tipo de poder sobre ele.

Asquerosa _sangue-ruim__._

Orgulhosa sabe-tudo.

Arrogante Gryffindor.

Ela era o inimigo – não – _nem mesmo_ o inimigo. Ela não _deveria_ sequer permanecer em sua mente. Seu pai havia-lhe dito – bêbado, na mesma noite que o soltaram de Azkaban – que, inclusive, os inimigos mereciam respeito, sempre e quando fossem dignos adversários. "O garoto Potter, por exemplo", havia farfalhado Lucius surpreendendo Draco, ébrio e amargurado por seu encarceramento, pronunciando as palavras que, caso o Senhor das Trevas soubesse que as dissera, lhe fariam merecer um castigo pior que a morte - "O garoto Potter, filho. Ele é um digno adversário. Vem batendo de frente com nosso Senhor desde que era um fodido bebê, não é mesmo? Enfiou o teu velho na prisão, não? E ainda assim _você _nunca conseguiu devolver-lhe o golpe, não é verdade, rapaz?". Zombara, fazendo com que a face de Draco ardesse de vergonha. "Guarde minhas palavras, filho", continuara Lucius, depois de ter tragado outro sorvo do forte e ardente licor, "Chegará o dia em que estaremos ombro a ombro e cuspiremos sobre a tumba desse pequeno bastardo arrogante. Mas direi o que vou dizer-lhe agora: ele foi um digno adversário."

De forma que, se ele tinha que dar algum valor às palavras de seu pai – e Draco sempre o fazia –, inclusive os inimigos mereciam uma certa quantidade de respeito. Embora não o suficiente para impedir cuspir sobre seus túmulos. Granger, contudo, não merecia nada disso. Ela estava tão abaixo dele na escala da sociedade mágica, que mal podia ser classificada como humana, pelo amor de Merlin. Suja, asquerosa, repulsiva... e a estava _olhando._

_Maldita seja. _

Desviou seus olhos para seu próprio pergaminho, furioso com ela, furioso consigo mesmo. Furioso com sua namorada, Pansy, a qual estava sentada ao seu lado, compartilhando mesa, e que sabia que o estivera observando enquanto ele observava Granger – podia sentir as ondas de reprovação que irradiava dela. Ela afastou sua cadeira uma polegada para a direita – distanciando-se dele. Grunhindo, Draco segurou a borda da cadeira e puxou-a para si, tão repentina e bruscamente que quase a fez cair ao chão. Ela soltou um grito.

"Há algum problema, Sr. Parkinson? Srta. Malfoy?", perguntou o Professor Binns com sua voz suave, confundindo seus sobrenomes como era habitual.

"Não há nenhum problema, senhor", resmungou Draco, com os dentes apertados. Pansy, a seu lado, permaneceu em um silêncio prudencial.

Dez minutos mais tarde voltou a observá-la.

Era tão _injusto_, droga. Como era possível que essa _única garota_ personificasse tudo o que ele desejava fisicamente, e tudo o que odiava intelectualmente? Fora criada com o único propósito de torturá-lo? Às vezes pensava. Como agora. Binns havia deixado de falar para examinar algo entre seus apontamentos, e Granger aproveitara essa momentânea pausa para segurar a pluma entre seus lábios e esfregar com pesadume o pulso direito. Depois, ainda segurando sua pluma com a boca, utilizou suas mãos para recolher sua copiosa, escura e rebelde cabeleira em um rabinho na base do pescoço.

Com seus braços erguidos desse jeito, Draco pode ver com clareza o contorno de seu seio mais próximo – pequeno, alto, firme – perfeito, em outras palavras – firmemente esboçado contra o tecido de sua blusa branca. Certa parte de sua anatomia saltou em resposta, pressionando-se quase dolorosamente contra suas calças. E ainda tinha aquela maldita pluma em sua _boca _– chupando-a, agora distraidamente, enquanto colocava algumas mechas atrás das orelhas. Era quase impossível suportar – se não a conhecesse melhor, teria achado que estava fazendo isso de propósito para deixá-lo louco. _Embora, sim, _a conhecesse. De forma alguma estaria pensando nele, e muito menos pensaria que seus movimentos eram algo provocantes. Isso era realmente frustrante; a _inocência_ que havia por trás disso tudo. E isso é o que ele queria possuir.

Isso é o que queria destruir.

Queria-a na nesse mesmo instante, inclinada sobre a mesa com seu pequena saia erguida, diante de _todo mundo_ – diante de Pansy, diante Potter, diante desse patético Weasley (seu _namorado_, droga) que estava agora inclinado sussurrando-lhe algo no ouvido, com sua mão possessivamente colocada em suas costas – queria-a desvalida, com uma de suas mãos na cintura dela e a outra nesse incrível e ostentoso cabelo, enquanto entrava nela uma vez atrás da outra, uma e outra vez. Queria fazê-la gritar.

Queria fazê-la chorar e queria fazê-la chegar ao orgasmo, tudo de uma vez.

Pelas bolas de Merlin. Precisava controlar-se antes que algo explodisse dentro de suas calças. Respirando atormentado e irregularmente, obrigou-se a observar outra vez seu pergaminho. Plantando um cotovelo sobre a mesa, apoiou a testa sobre sua mão – protegendo-se do lugar da sala que Granger ocupava. Binns tagarelava outra vez. Pansy, mal-humorada, afastava-se o mais possível dele, sem cair da cadeira. Maldição. Agora, além do mais, tinha que encontrar a forma de acalmar as coisas com ela – e rápido, porque queria – não, _precisava_ – o seu quente e disposto corpo no armário mais próximo, depois da aula. Bom, pouco a pouco. Respirar tranqüila e profundamente. Evitar a ruína do seu par de calças era a primeira prioridade.

Deus, desejava tanto Granger que _doía._

E Draco Malfoy _sempre_ conseguia o que queria.

* * *

><p>Estava observando-a.<p>

Outra vez.

Às vezes tentava imaginar quando havia começado a enxergar a _sangue-ruim_ com novos olhos – com olhos famintos. Mas era difícil de dizer, precisamente. Provavelmente desde a metade do sexto ano, se tinha que precisar uma data exata... foi quando começara a compreender que havia curvas sob aquelas túnicas, e esse cabelo espesso e selvagem, achava-o fascinante. Havia algo que o levava a querer submergir suas mãos nele – inalar seu cheiro.

Contudo, a coisa voltava muito mais no tempo. Se tinha que ser honesto consigo mesmo – e o era, às vezes, ao menos – tinha que admitir que tudo começou no Baile de Natal do quarto ano. Como sua boca abrira-se quando a vira flutuando no salão pendurada no braço da super estrela de Quadribol, Viktor Krum. Mal fora capaz de tirar os olhos de cima dela durante toda a noite.

Merlin o ajudasse, mal fora capaz de tirar os olhos de cima dela _desde então._

Perguntou-se com ociosidade o que ela vestiria para o Baile desse ano, que se celebraria em escassas duas semanas. Aquele vestido azul que vestira há três anos havia-lhe caído muito bem. Claro, lhe parecia ridículo que se celebrasse um Baile neste ano – tradicionalmente estavam relacionados com o Torneio Tribruxo - e este ano não havia nenhum Torneio. De fato, não haveria nenhum outro Torneio no futuro devido à morte de Cedric Diggory no último. Hufflepuff idiota. Merecia tudo o que recebera.

Mas quanto ao Baile deste ano, a administração de Hogwarts decidira que qualquer tipo de evento poderia erguer o espírito do colégio; a moral dos estudantes estava muito baixa já que os ataques aumentavam e era óbvio que o mundo mágico se preparava para uma guerra em escala mundial. E posto que houve uma resposta tão positiva ao último Baile de Natal, decidira-se que outro seria justo o necessário para devolver um pouco de vida ao alunado.

Bom, Draco iria. Com Pansy pendurada no seu braço. O perfeito casal _sangue-puro. _E enquanto Pansy circulasse pelo lugar e sorrisse falsamente, assegurando-se de que todo mundo notasse suas roupas caras feitas à mão, e de que ia acompanhada pelo _sangue-puro_ mais rico do colégio, ele se encarregaria de deleitar-se ante a perfeição física de Hermione Granger.

Esperava que seu vestido fosse curto.

Momentos como aquele colocavam à prova a fé na existência de Deus. Se, em realidade, existia um Deus, então por que, _por que_ criaria algo que era ao mesmo tempo tão adorável e inferior, tão impuro? Não tinha sentido. Era uma tragédia – uma paródia. Era a criação equivocada.

Era tão _suja._

Era tão linda.

Desejava-a tanto.

E ela estava se aproximando.

Ele estava sentado em uma mesa do Três Vassouras, com Crabbe e Goyle, era o último fim de semana em Hogsmeade antes das férias de Natal – e estava gozando da paz e tranqüilidade que havia ganho ao deixar Pansy em uma loja de túnicas do centro, com quinhentos galeões seus no portas-moeda dela. Havia seguido o Trio Dourado até ali com a idéia de desfrutar da visão de Granger, sem a necessidade de prestar atenção à conversa de sua namorada ou preocupar-se com o fato dela querer saber o que estava fazendo. Crabbe e Goyle eram a companhia perfeita para esse tipo de exercício – enquanto tivessem cerveja amanteigada e comida, eles permaneceriam demasiado ocupados comendo e bebendo para fazer algo mais – ainda menos erguer os olhos de seus pratos – deixando Draco tendo como única companhia seus pensamentos.

O trio, com Weasel, sentara-se a uma mesa no final do pub. Draco e seus camaradas, que haviam entrado depois deles, tinham ficado com a única mesa disponível do abarrotado estabelecimento – justo ao lado da porta. A desvantagem era que sempre fazia frio cada vez que a porta abria. Mas a vantagem era que Hermione, quando saísse do pub, teria que passar ao seu lado, a menos de um par de centímetros de distância. E ela saía agora, _sozinha._

Draco a observara aproximar-se de Ron, acariciando sua bochecha com a mão enluvada enquanto lhe dizia algo no ouvido. Ele havia sorrido e assentido sem dar-lhe muita atenção – já que estivera concentrado em algo que Harry, do outro lado da mesa, estava dizendo. Então, ela pressionou seus lábios contra os dele, em um casto beijo, e se ergueu – e agora estava se aproximando, sozinha e desprotegida, e nenhum de seus amigos tinha a intenção de ir com ela.

Era uma oportunidade de ouro e, em um segundo, decidiu aproveitá-la. Alcançado sua capa, tirou um pequeno saco de galeões e plantou-o sobre a mesa. "Esperem-me aqui. Voltarei," disse a Crabbe e Goyle, cujos pequenos olhos estavam cravados sobre a bolsinha de dinheiro. Não teria que preocupar-se, não lhe seguiriam, ao menos até que o dinheiro durasse. E com cinqüenta galeões podiam conseguir _muita_ cerveja amanteigada. Quando Granger passou, a escassos centímetros de distância, levantou-se da cadeira e a seguiu.

* * *

><p>Estava nevando. O frio o golpeou como se fosse algo sólido, como uma bofetada na cara. Ainda assim, tudo ia tal como queria. A hostilidade do tempo trabalhava a seu favor, já que havia poucas pessoas na rua. E essas poucas corriam com as cabeças abaixadas, lutando contra os elementos. Embora Granger ainda estivesse perto. E ocorria que, na direção que ela havia tomado, Draco conhecia a existência de um estreito beco entre aquele edifício e o seguinte.<p>

A situação era _demasiadamente_ perfeita.

Suas orelheiras impediam-lhe de ouvir qualquer ruído atrás de si. Com um simples e fluído movimento, agarrou-a – rodeando o torso dela com um braço, imobilizando-lhe os braços e tapando sua boca com a outra mão, abafando o seu grito. Com um forte puxão, arrastou-a para o beco, e, aproveitando seu estupor, soltou-a durante uma fração de segundo – tempo suficiente para sacar sua varinha. Depois, a empurrou para quedar-se diante dela, usando seu corpo para pressioná-la contra a fria parede do pub.

Mal podia crer que ela estivesse ali – em seus braços, a sua mercê. Desejara isso há _tanto tempo._ Muito tempo. Estavam tão próximos, que suas testas quase se roçavam. Os dois respiravam com dificuldade; ela, pela surpresa e pelo medo; e ele, pelo desejo.

Suas respirações se mesclaram. Merlin, o alento dela era tão doce! Cerveja amanteigada e menta.

"Olá, Granger," disse. Depois, "_Imperio._"

Durante uns instantes, ele não disse nada mais; limitou-se a observá-la, a beber dela. Ela lutava contra a maldição, podia ver em seus olhos; lutava com força.

Contudo, era uma batalha perdida.

Havia recebido "aulas particulares" de Maldições Imperdoáveis no verão, por parte de sua tia Bella – e ela era a melhor nesse tema. Ela dizia que ele era seu aluno mais avançado, e por uma boa razão – Draco tinha uma natural afinidade com as artes das trevas. O _Cruciatus_ era sua especialidade, mas não tinha a intenção de usar _isso_ em Granger... bom, _hoje_ não, ao menos. Contudo, podia realizar um _Imperius_ perfeitamente útil quando a situação o requeria, e esta particular situação, em sua opiniõa, o exigia. (De fato, ele era todo experto em uma versão estranha e especialmente cruel da maldição, a qual permitia à vítima reter suficiente consciência para dar-se conta de que estava fazendo algo que _não queria fazer_... e ainda assim não poderia rechaçar as ordens).

Tinha Granger totalmente aprisionada, e ela não poderia fugir. No entanto, admirava a ferocidade com a qual lutava. Admirava. Quase sentia respeito.

Quase.

Ao fim e ao cabo, ela continuava sendo uma _sangue-ruim_, sem importar o quão bela e forte fosse. Não apta para ser respeitada. Em realidade, era uma lástima. Uma fodida lástima. Se fosse uma _sangue-puro_ a teria adorado.

Oh, bem. De todas as formas poderia se divertir com ela. Era uma criatura inferior, criada somente para ser _usada_ por seus superiores; usada e depois desprezada. E prometia ser _tão_ divertido.

Aproximou-se mais, até que seus lábios tocassem levemente os dela. "O que você disse ao Weasel antes de deixar o pub, Granger?", perguntou suavemente, com sua boca movendo-se contra a dela. "Diga-me a verdade. Agora."

"Disse-lhe... disse...", ela ainda estava lutando. Não queria dizer. Draco sorriu. Sacou a língua e perfilou as curvas dos lábios dela, os quais estavam tremendo pelo esforço. Alçou sua mão enluvada e rodeou seu pescoço, aplicando a força suficiente para provocar-lhe um ofego.

"Seu medo é delicioso, Granger," murmurou. "Agora, responda-me antes que me veja obrigado a machucá-la."

"Disse-lhe... mmm... que ia... comprar seu presente de Natal" – continuava lutando contra cada palavra que pronunciava – "e que, mmm... lhe veria no pub em... em vinte minutos."

"Boa menina," disse Draco, quase gentilmente. "Não foi tão difícil, não é mesmo? Vinte minutos, não? Bom, isso nos dá, deixe-me ver... ao menos dez minutos para brincar. Quer brincar comigo, Granger? "

Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Fechou-os durante uns instantes – duas lágrimas desbordaram e caíram sobre sua face. "Não", disse.

"Mas o fará, _sangue-ruim_, se eu peço. Não é?"

"Nnnhh…sim."

"Bem. Agora, me beije. Beije-me como se realmente desejasse; como se eu fosse aquele patético, pobre e sujo namorado que você tem."

Durante um longo instante ela não fez nada – mordeu-se o lábio, e respirou rapidamente, quase hiperventilando pelo esforço. Ele lhe permitiu fazê-lo, estava seguro de que, ao final, ganharia. E o fez. Ela deu-lhe tudo; sua vontade vencida em um instante. Com um repentino grito que poderia ter sido tanto de paixão como de desespero, jogou-se _literalmente _sobre ele, empurrando-se com força. Ele acabou incrustado contra a parede da frente, a qual se encontrava apenas a um par de centímetros de distância – era _bastante_ estreito – ela rodeou-lhe com seus braços e, enredando seus dedos por entre seus cabelos quase brancos, selou seus lábios contra os dele, com uma intensidade que pegou-o desprevenido... era quase doloroso... mas respondeu imediatamente, e ardentemente.

Merlin, era incrível! Era tal e como havia imaginado. Suas mãos na escura melena dela, seu nariz inalando sua fragrância, apesar de que sua boca estivesse... ocupada... seu grito afogado, sufocado pelo beijo.

Seria capaz de permanecer assim para sempre.

Mas tinham um tempo-limite. De forma que rompeu o beijo, empurrando-a bruscamente para trás, contra a parede da frente, vendo como sua cabeça chocava contra a mesma. Respirando com dificuldade, a recolheu. Ela ofegava, com seus olhos cravados nos dele, chorando. A miséria naqueles olhos escuros era deliciosa.

"Retire o casaco," disse, com voz rouca à causa da luxúria. "Rápido, _sangue-ruim_. Não temos muito tempo."

Suas mãos lhe obedeceram rapidamente, manuseando entre os botões de seu abrigo de inverno. Já não restava mais resistência em seu corpo; ele a havia destruído. Apenas seus olhos mostravam realmente o que sentia.

Uma vez que desabotoou o casaco, jogou-o ao chão, deixando-o cair sobre a pegajosa e suja neve do beco. Ela vestia um cardigã de jérsei de cor borgonha, feito com um tecido que Draco nunca vira; devia ser de origem trouxa, pensou fugazmente – parecia extremamente suave.

Ela girou a cabeça quando ele diminuiu a distância entre os dois uma vez mais... mas Draco não se importou; desta vez não era sua boca que procurava. Em troca, plantou um beijo na borda do rosto dela, exatamente em cima do lóbulo da orelha, depois, arrastou sua boca ao longo da linha da mandíbula até sua bochecha – onde deleitou-se com o sabor de suas lágrimas – e em seguida desceu pela garganta até alcançar a clavícula.

Ali, justo no lugar onde o suave tecido do jérsei terminava, marcou-a – chupou com força a suave pele, até que ficou vermelha; um chupão que não tinha nada a ver com o amor. Apenas com o desejo, o poder, e o controle.

Quando se recompôs pode ver como tremia dos pés à cabeça... em parte por perder o calor de seu abrigo, sem dúvida, mas havia algo mais. Também era surpresa, devido a tudo o que ele acabava de lhe fazer – as coisas que ordenara à _ela _fazer – e esgotamento por seus intentos de resistir ao feitiço. Com uma das mãos, segurou-a pelo queixo, obrigando-a encará-lo. Sua outra mão vagou possessivamente sobre o corpo dela; sobre seu torso – a estreitez de sua cintura – a curva de seu quadril – até que descansou sobre sua nádega. "Diga-me que gostou tanto como eu, Granger."

Ela tratou de sacudir a cabeça, mas ele ainda a agarrava. "_Diga-me_," falou com impaciência.

"Eu... gostei… nnh… _não!"_

Draco alçou uma sobrancelha, surpreso. Ora, ora... a garota ainda conservava forças. "Diga-me, _sangue-ruim,_" sussurrou.

"Eu gostei... eu gostei tan...nnn...to como você!" Lutou muito até o fim e a frase saiu tão abafada pelas lágrimas, que foi quase incompreensível, mas foi suficiente para ele. Sorriu.

"Muito bem, Granger. Agora pode me dizer como realmente se sente."

Sua voz era apenas um duro sussurro. "Eu te odeio, Draco Malfoy. Desejaria que estivesse morto."

Draco sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo maliciosamente."Tsc, tsc, Granger. Isso não foi nada amável. E, supostamente, você é uma garota tão _boa_. Agora, diga-me… quer que eu a libere do feitiço?"

"Sim," respondeu entre dentes.

Draco inclinou-se uma vez mais, o que ocasionou que seus lábios roçassem os dela como ao princípio. "Sim, o que, _sangue-ruim_?"

"Sim... _por favor_."

"Então, terá que me jurar que isto ficará entre nós dois, e terá que manter sua promessa, incluso depois de romper o feitiço. Jure-me pela vida do seu namorado que este será nosso pequeno segredo, Granger."

Ela fechou os olhos, derramando mais grossas lágrimas sobre a face e respirando com irregularidade. Engoliu em seco. "Juro que não direi a ninguém. Juro pela vida de Ron."

"Boa menina." Não pode evitar plantar outro beijo sobre os trêmulos lábios antes de dar um passo para trás. Finalmente, disse _"Finite Incantatum_."

Perguntou-se se ela tentaria lhe dar uma bofetada ou algo parecido; nunca esqueceria – ou perdoaria – aquele soco no terceiro ano... e agora mesmo ela teria mais motivos para fazê-lo. Mas não o fez. De fato, mal parecia perceber a sua presença. Permaneceu apoiada contra a parede durante uns instantes, como se fosse a única coisa que a mantivesse em pé; respirando com dificuldade e descompassadamente – depois, deslizou-se bruscamente sobre seus joelhos e caiu sobre a suja neve.

"_Isto é_ insultante," disse Draco suavemente, quase para si mesmo. Depois, saiu do beco.

Havia planejado dar um pequeno passeio para aclarar sua mente antes de voltar para ter com Crabbe e Goyle, mas, por alguma razão, não podia se afastar de Hermine sem mais nem menos. Parecia tão desgraçada sobre a neve, que quase sentiu algo de remorso.

_Quase._

De qualquer modo, retirou-se até um umbral coberto, do outro lado da rua, que lhe oferecia alguma proteção, já que a neve era agora mais grossa, e a observou desde as sombras. Apenas assegurar-se-ia de que ela se levantaria e vestiria seu casaco. Depois de tudo, não queria que a garota _morresse – _ou, pelo menos, hoje não. Não dessa maneira, congelada sobre um charco em um sujo beco. _Sangue-ruim _ou não, ela... demônios, merecia algo melhor que isso. Ela sabia lutar. E, ademais... ainda não havia terminado com ela – longe disso. Não, este pequeno interlúdio só havia conseguido abrir-lhe ainda mais o apetite.

Então esperou, e observou o beco do outro lado da rua. A neve caía tão copiosamente, que já não era capaz de distingui-la entre os flocos. Os minutos passaram – e estava a ponto de voltar para comprovar que ela estava bem, quando ela emergiu.

Tinha posto seu casaco e o abotoado, e a cabeça agachada contra o vento; seu rosto estava oculto por uma cortina de cabelos espessos e escuros. Ficou ali, durante um longo tempo, na rua, se abraçando – Draco não estava muito seguro, mas parecia que seus ombros tremiam, e muito – em outras palavras, como se estivesse chorando.

Ficaram assim durante um bom tempo – ela caiu contra a parede, e ergueu ambas as mãos até a cabeça, ocultando-se atrás dela. Draco sentiu uma incômoda pontada de... algo. Durante as férias, sob a tutela de seu pai e tia, e algum dos comensais, fizera coisas muito piores – e tudo isto fora uma brincadeira de meninos em comparação. Mas nunca perdera tempo em ver os resultados de suas ações... e vendo o que acabava de ver o estava inquietando um pouco.

Sacudiu a cabeça. De todas as formas, por que, merda, ela estava chorando? Que _fizera _ele? Obrigar a uma garota a beijá-lo e quê? Ocorriam coisas piores no mundo a cada minuto. Se a _sangue-ruim_ da Granger queria ser a rainha do drama, bom para ela. Se ela se sentia acossada nestes instantes, melhor que esperasse a próxima vez, quando ele não detivesse o beijo. _Dar-lhe-ia _uma boa razão para chorar.

Girou-se para partir.

Mas ainda assim não podia.

Contra a sua vontade, seus olhos se desviaram para a garota do outro lado da rua. Observou como se reincorporava uns instantes depois, como se limpava – com ira; quase ferozmente, ou isso lhe pareceu – com a manga do casaco. Desapareceu dentro do pub... e só então ele foi capaz de partir.

* * *

><p><strong>Notinha Final da Tradutora:<strong>

Quase um ano depois da publicação de minha última tradução (a fanfic "Animal"), volto com mais uma fic Draco/Hermione - Já estão virando mania entres vocês, não? Até hoje recebo "intimações" para continuar Reverto Umquam e traduzir mais histórias D/Hr. Desta vez, em especial, retorno a pedidos de uma hermana muy querida, que mesmo não sendo parte do fandom de HP, é leitora voraz de fanfics potterianas e das minhas traduções. Foi depois de eu ter repassado à ela a versão em espanhol de "Tear You Apart" que seus pedidos insistentes para que a traduzisse tiveram início (para minha profunda irritação... e arrependimento XD).

Embora seja uma fic protagonizada por Draco e Hermione, logo verão que não se trata de um romance. Longe disso.

Aqueles leitores amantes de Harry e Hermione já devem perceber que nessa história Hermione namora Rony. Porém, sosseguem, já lhes adianto que também não se trata de um romance R/H.

Por fim, a fic conta apenas com três capítulos - o que, na opinião de muitos leitores, pode representar um verdadeiro suplício, e logo entenderão o motivo (o fim da história lhes dirá).

Sem mais, deixo aqui o meu forte abraço a todos e até o próximo episódio - que não demorará!

Inna Puchkin Ievitich


	2. Capítulo II

**Tear You Apart**

Autoria: **Kyra4**

Publicada originalmente em: www. fanfiction. net / s / 2773664/ 1 / Tear_You_Apart

Tradução de: **Inna Puchkin Ievitich**

Realizada a partir da tradução do inglês para o espanhol de autoria de:

**Verona d'Ascoli **(www. fanfiction. net /s / 3683114/ 1 / Tear_You_Apart )

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTÊNCIA: <strong>Por tratar-se de uma história de conteúdo adulto, com cenas sexuais explícitas e violentas (sexo não-consentido), é recomendável atentar-se ao rating 'M' (para maiores de 16 anos).

**Nota da tradutora:** O título da fanfic é uma referência à música "Tear you apart", da banda She Wants Revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO DOIS<strong>

Estava observando-a.

Outra vez.

Faltava um dia para o Baile de Natal.

E no dia _depois _do Baile, abandonaria Hogwarts – iria embora para sua casa, para as férias e levaria consigo Pansy. Era um luxo que a maioria dos estudantes não desfrutava, depois do início das férias. O Expresso de Hogwarts se fora há uma semana, levando principalmente os alunos mais jovens que não podiam assistir ao Baile. O restante se alojava no colégio até que o próximo trimestre começasse. Draco, contudo, não era "a maioria dos alunos". Seu pai enviaria transporte privado para ele e sua namorada; era a primeira vez que levava Pansy para sua casa, para formalmente conhecer e passar um tempo com seus pais. Ela já lhes conhecera tempos atrás, claro – as duas famílias transitavam pelos mesmos pequenos e exclusivos círculos sociais – mas esta seria a primeira vez que conviveria com eles como uma provável futura nora.

Mas para Draco, tudo se resumia a um único e exclusivo propósito: queria Granger. Queria mais que um beijo. E queria esta noite. Se não movia a peça, perderia sua oportunidade durante semanas – e isso, sendo o mais positivo, lhe deixaria louco. Estivera pensando nela praticamente a cada minuto desde seu último encontro.

Ouvira, tempos depois do beijo de Hogsmeade, que Granger havia colapsado ao longo do caminho para a escola – que caminhava pela colina até Hogwarts entre Potter e Weasley, com o braço de Weasley comodamente posto ao redor de sua cintura, e seus joelhos se dobraram sem prévio aviso. Weasley havia-lhe segurado antes que desabasse no chão, informou Millicent Bulstrode, quem, ao que parecia, testemunhara tudo, e havia corrido pelo resto do caminho com ela a todo custo e com Potter e Weasel em seu encalço, pedindo ajuda a gritos, incluso antes de chegar ao próprio colégio. Millicent se mostrara ligeiramente excitada durante todo o discurso, como se estivesse impressionada com tal espetáculo Gryffindor. E não é de estranhar, pensou Draco, repugnado – viver tal experiência através de Granger havia concedido a Bulstrode o prazer de sentir que alguém se preocupava com ela pela primeira e única vez. Animal imundo.

Há três dias não via Granger depois daquilo – diziam que estivera na enfermaria, posto que pegara um horrível resfriado. Draco viveu esses primeiros dias com medo, temendo que Granger faltasse com sua promessa, mas a medida em que o tempo passava e nada de novo ocorria, pode, por fim, voltar a respirar com normalidade. Aparentemente, ela era de se confiar.

Típica Gryffindor. Ha.

Quando ela saiu da enfermaria, as férias já haviam começado a valer... de modo que Draco não foi capaz de espioná-la durante as aulas. O que lhe resultava muito frustrante. A única coisa que podia fazer era observá-la às escondidas durante as refeições, tal e como estava fazendo agora... à exceção dos raros momentos nos quais cruzava com ela pelas redondezas. Nunca voltara-lhe a dirigir o olhar, mas podia observar como já não andava sozinha a parte alguma... e como sua varinha estava sempre a mão.

Mas finalmente encontrara a solução para pega-la sozinha e desprevenida... e levou a cabo seu plano nesse mesmo dia. Foi durante o almoço, quando havia cuspido um pedaço de comida fria e estivera a ponto de lançar-se em uma discussão referente à incompetência dos elfos domésticos... quando se lhe ocorreu. _Elfos domésticos._ Ele sabia, como o resto das pessoas, que eram o projeto favorito de Granger durante anos... os elfos domésticos eram a chave para chegar até ela.

Exatamente depois de comer visitou a cozinha. Qualquer uma daquelas patéticas criaturas teria estado disposta a satisfazer seus desejos. Contudo, Draco ia atrás de um elfo em particular – ouvira muitas vezes sobre a obsessão de Granger com uma pequena elfina, que aparentemente fora desonrada ao levar-lhe roupa... Granger estivera tentando, durante anos, convencê-la de que era melhor desse modo; um projeto implacável que deixara a criatura permanentemente traumatizada. E este era o elfo que Draco queria ver.

Encontrou-a na esquina mais apartada da cozinha, a certa distância do restante dos elfos, que a tratavam como se tivesse uma enfermidade contagiosa. Estava sentada no chão, balançando-se para frente e para trás, com o olhar ausente e soluçando duas vezes a cada três segundos. Ao seu redor havia garrafas de cervejas vazias.

Draco inclinou-se sobre ela e sacudiu a mão diante de sua cara com impaciência. Queria acabar com isso o quão antes possível – não suportava a malcheirosa e saturada cozinha do colégio, e menos ainda relacionar-se com uma asquerosa e bêbada elfa.

"Elfo," ladrou. Lentamente, seus enormes e desfocados olhos o fitaram.

Estivera tão pateticamente ansiosa de levar a cabo seus desejos... Tal e como Draco havia imaginado... depois de prometer-lhe que Hermione Granger não voltaria a incomodá-la jamais.

E agora Draco a observava no refeitório, esperando ver se seu plano surtia efeito ou não.

Aquilo pelo que Draco estivera esperando chegou com a sobremesa. Quando a comida desapareceu e as bandejas atopetadas de tortas apareceram, Draco viu como um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado surgia onde, segundos antes, estivera o prato dela.

Potter e Weasley estavam tão imersos em uma conversa que não se deram conta de quando Hermione pegava o papel, o desdobrava, o lia e depois o guardava. Ela não disse nada a ninguém, mas Draco pode ver que seus olhos brilhavam com energia e entusiasmo e que desejavam sair dali o quanto antes. E não era de estranhar... agora ela tinha uma missão. Ou ao menos _acreditava_ que tinha.

Ergueu-se abruptamente e saiu sigilosamente do Grande Salão, seguro de que ela o seguiria momentos depois. Draco vira a elfa doméstica - Weenie ou Wanker, ou algo assim – rabiscar sobre o pergaminho que ele havia levado à cozinha, motivo pelo qual sabia o que havia na carta de Granger. Supostamente, a elfa estivera pensando seriamente sobre tudo o que "a senhorita Hermione lhe dissera" durante os últimos anos, que estava preparada para falar disso em pessoa, mas somente se a Srta. Hermione fosse até ela, depois da refeição, e a sós.

Agora, tudo o que Draco devia fazer era atacá-la de surpresa, no caminho.

Nada poderia ser mais perfeito.

Ouviu seus rápidos passos sobre o chão a exatos três minutos depois de ter-se escondido em um estreito e escuro corredor; estava sozinha, tal e como lhe pediram na carta, e já que a hora da refeição ainda não havia terminado, não havia nenhum outro aluno à vista.

Sorriu. Era... uma vez mais... quase fácil demais.

Esperou até que ela passasse ao longe antes de sair de seu esconderijo e incrustar, com força, a varinha às suas costas.

"_Imperio,_" sussurrou, antes que ela tivesse tempo para qualquer coisa além de pôr-se rija – e, depois, vendo que tinha sua própria varinha na mão, agregou, "Abaixe a sua varinha agora, Granger, como uma boa menina."

Ela o fez lentamente, lutando uma vez mais contra o conjuro. Merlin, como a desejava nesse mesmo instante... mas não. Seguramente, havia contado aos seus amigos onde ia, e começariam a procurá-la se não chegasse logo. Esse pequeno _rendez-vous_ era simplesmente para deixar as coisas claras – assim sendo, melhor começar o quanto antes.

Arrastou-a uns quantos metros até um corredor menor e escuro, depois segurou-a pelo queixo e obrigou-a a fita-lo. "Você fará tudo o que eu disser, sangue-ruim, exatamente o que eu disser. Entende?"

"Sim." Já não havia lágrimas em seus olhos... havia ódio. Se os olhares pudessem matar, Draco teria caído fulminado no chão. Essa garota tinha coragem; Draco pegou-se sorrindo outra vez.

"E seguirá minhas instruções?"

Mordeu-se fortemente o lábio e fechou os olhos, obviamente concentrando-se, lutando para não lhe dar a resposta que ele queria ouvir.

"Nnnh...", disse, sacudindo a cabeça em gesto de negação, com as mãos fechadas em punhos. Draco franziu o cenho com impaciência. Encantava-o vê-la sofrer, mas não havia _tempo. _Aplicou um pouco mais de força ao feitiço, chegando, inclusive, a machucá-la. Isto era o mais intenso a que Draco chegara até ali... e o usava em adultos no curso de "treinamento". Sinceramente, havia-se deixado levar pela força da sua resistência. Tratava-se de uma guerra mental.

"Responda-me, sangue-ruim. _Seguirá minhas instruções_?"

Um profundo estremecimento sacolejou seu corpo – suas mãos se abriram e fecharam de forma espasmódica – e deixou cair a varinha. Então, abriu os olhos.

O que agora viu neles foi desespero, tristeza, submissão e derrota.

"Sim", sussurrou, em um fio de voz.

Draco se permitiu um pequeno sorriso arrogante, mais aliviado do que jamais admitiria.

"Bem," disse. "Pegue sua varinha e guarde-a. Você vai procurar seus amigos e voltará à Sala Comum. Agirá como se não houvesse acontecido nada. Falará o mínimo possível sem levantar suspeita, e se retirará para seu quarto cedo. Uma vez que suas companheiras de quarto durmam e a Sala Comum esteja vazia, você irá ao banheiro dos Monitores, e se eu ainda não chegar, preparará um banho e me esperará. Dentro da banheira. Está claro? "

"Sim." Sua voz soou mais forte, mas sem vida.

"E fará tudo?"

"Farei tudo."

"Muito bem. Nos veremos logo, Granger. Já pode ir."

Draco permitiu-a afastar-se alguns passos antes de chamá-la. "Oh... Hermione?" Foi a primeira vez que usou seu nome. Disse-o de maneira gentil – quase docemente... Ela se deteve, mas não deu a volta.

"Sim?"

Draco caminhou até ela e atraiu-a para seus braços – uma de suas mãos se fundiu em seu cabelo, puxando-o gentil, mas implacavelmente – até que ela se viu forçada a deixar cair a cabeça sobre seu ombro. Sua outra mão viajou pelo torso dela, deslizando sob o tecido de sua camiseta, brincando sobre o abdômen – que estava tenso – e depois subiu até seus seios, primeiro um, depois o outro, sentindo seus mamilos através do sutiã. Colou-se ainda mais ao corpo dela, pressionando sua dura ereção. Os olhos de Hermione estavam fortemente fechados, e sua respiração era baixa e entrecortada.

"Em que pensa, sangue-ruim?", sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ela respondeu entre dentes. "Que gostaria de acordar desse pesadelo."

"Sabe que esta noite vou foder você."

Engoliu em seco com força. "Eu sei."

"E ainda assim, você irá."

"Irei."

"Por que não disse a ninguém sobre o beijo?"

"Eu jurei que não diria. Pela vida de Ron."

Draco riu entre dentes. "E realmente acreditou que eu ia _matá-lo_?"

"Não tomaria como uma brincadeira," murmurou.

"Isso é muito sábio de sua parte, Granger. Muito sábio. _Você é_ uma garota muita esperta, não é? E faria qualquer coisa - _daria_ qualquer coisa - para protegê-lo?"

"Sabe que sim."

"Sim, eu sei. Creio que viria por vontade própria embora eu retirasse o feitiço agora mesmo... viria para proteger ao seu patético namorado, e por outra razão também... porque a verdade, Hermione, é que você é uma asquerosa sangue-ruim e, no fundo, deseja isso. Seu corpo a trai, Granger." Beliscou um de seus mamilos com força, obtendo um ofego como resposta. "Tudo isso a deixa excitada. Admita."

"_Nnnnnh-!_"

Abruptamente, deu um passo atrás, rompendo assim todo o contato e quase fazendo-a cair no chão. "Está bem, sangue-ruim. Não a obrigarei a dizer. Ao menos, não agora. Mas tampouco retirarei o conjuro... mais vale prevenir que remediar, não acha? Agora, fora de minha vista. Verei você em algumas horas... Hermione."

* * *

><p>Estava observando-a.<p>

Outra vez.

E desta vez podia observá-la sem medo de ser descoberto ou interrompido. Acabava de entrar no banheiro de Monitores e ali estava ela, reclinada na banheira, com a água e as borbulhas chegando-lhe até o queixo. Pusera _muitas _bolhas, as quais tapavam completamente seu corpo. Estava seguro de que o tinha feito de propósito. Mas não lhe importava. O fato de imaginá-la sob essa grande quantidade de espuma, já estava deixando-o duro.

E eram apenas dez e meia da noite.

Tinha toda a intenção de ficar até o amanhecer.

Ela era sua, apenas sua. Durante _horas._ Incrível. Seu coração começou a bater com força, e a garganta secou.

Ela estava de olhos cerrados – e, se não soubesse, Draco pensaria que estava adormecida. Mas o pequeno gesto de seus lábios confirmava que estava desperta, e que sua negativa a encará-lo era intencional.

"Abra os olhos, Granger", ordenou.

Abriu-os. Tinham uma cor tão vulgar... Castanho. E, ainda assim, lhe pareciam os olhos mais cativantes que já vira na vida.

"Alguém sabe que está aqui?", perguntou.

"Não."

"Bem. Levante-se."

Lentamente, obedeceu. O queixo de Draco quase caiu. Sob aquelas bolhas protetoras que se amontoaram ao redor do corpo dela, não havia mais que roupa. As mesmas calças azuis e jérsei que usara esta manhã agora estavam empapados e colados em sua figura. Ela cruzou os braços de forma protetora.

"Maldita," disse Draco, momentaneamente desconcertado por essa pequena demonstração de desafio. "Eu não disse expressamente que se despisse?"

"Não." Respondeu com frieza.

Draco não soube se irritar-se ou pôr-se a rir. "Bom, pois ordenarei agora, sangue-ruim. _Retire__. A. Roupa._"

E ela o fez, de má vontade. Tirou o jérsei azul – quase negro, pela água – pelo pescoço. Depois, lutou para desfazer-se de suas calças, movendo os quadris de maneira provocante, sem assim pretender. Draco acreditou que perderia o controle.

_Droga,_ mas não pensava ejacular em suas próprias calças. Não, o faria dentro de Granger. Uma vez e outra, e mais outra.

Hermione levou as mãos às costas para, como Draco adivinhou, desabotoar seu modesto sutiã branco... Já não tão modesto, ao estar praticamente transparente. De olhos fechados, seu rosto mostrava, uma vez mais, o mesmo gesto que tinha quando Draco havia entrado no banheiro. "Pára", soltou de forma abrupta, com a voz rouca.

Ela congelou, e seus escuros olhos sobressaltaram-se abertos, cravando-se nos dele, esperançosos. Draco sorriu de meio lado. "Não se iluda, Granger. Não vou deixá-la partir _tão _facilmente. Prefiro deixar o resto... para mim."

Hermione deixou pender os braços. E a cabeça também. Duas longas mechas, de seu escuro e molhado cabelo, lhe caíram pelo rosto, obscurecendo-o. Draco caminhou até a borda da banheira, tirando a camisa no caminho. Sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas, e, com um gesto de mão, ordenou-lhe que o seguisse. "Vem aqui, Hermione."

Ela o fez. Lentamente. Parou a um par de centímetros, ainda com a cabeça abaixada.

"Sente-se."

Começou a dobrar as pernas para sentar-se junto a ele, mas Draco a agarrou pelos quadris e a atraiu para si, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio. Ela caiu sobre seu regaço, com uma exclamação de surpresa. A boca de Draco rapidamente encontrou a curva entre seu ombro e pescoço. Aspirou sobre sua doce e úmida pele, como se houvesse encontrado um oásis no meio do deserto.

Percorreu luxuriosamente a pele dela, memorizando cada rincão de seu corpo; mas não era suficiente. Ela tremia com violência. Draco supôs que seria pela mudança brusca de temperatura, embora suspeitava que também fosse por outra razão.

"Granger?", perguntou.

"Sim?", respondeu em um fio de voz. Sua respiração se fez mais rápida.

"Olhe para mim. Não, assim não – montada. Uma perna de cada lado, assim. Rodeie minha cintura."

"Oh, Deus", murmurou. E então, fez algo que Draco não esperava em absoluto. Rodeou seu pescoço com os braços, por vontade própria, e deixou cair a fronte sobre seu ombro, encolhendo-se sob seu queixo. Abraçou-a como a um bebê, tremendo como uma folha. Seu rosto, colado à pele desnuda dela, pareceu-lhe quente, quase febril.

"Oh, Deus, por favor", soluçou com voz abafada. "Malfoy... _por favor._"

"Granger...", deslizou os lábios por sua pele até que roçaram sua orelha – deixou sair sua úmida e quente língua, e brincou com a pequena pérola que tinha como brinco. "Hermione. Você é virgem, não é?"

Ela sofreu um repentino e poderoso espasmo, que sacudiu seu corpo com força. Quando o respondeu, foi evidente que o fazia entre soluços; quase se afogava entre as lágrimas.

"S-sim! E n-não… quero fazer!"

"Eu sinto", disse. E quase parecia que sim – de fato, sentia-se algo arrependido... mas não o suficiente para mudar de opinião. "Eu sinto, Hermione, mas você aqui não opina. Eu a desejo há muito tempo."

"Mas não entendo o porquê", sussurrou, com voz rota, chorando. "Porque _eu_?"

"Por que? _Por que_?". Draco ergueu as mãos e agarrou-a pelas têmporas, obrigando-a encará-lo. "Acha que _eu _queria isso? Hã? Estar obcecado por uma asquerosa _sangue-ruim_? Você mal pode ser qualificada como humana, droga!"

Ela retrocedeu como se lhe houvessem dado uma bofetada – tentou sacudir a cabeça e desfazer-se de seu agarre – mas ele não deixou. As mãos dele, enterradas em seu úmido cabelo, se fecharam com força. Ela paralisou e ofegou, dolorida.

"Oh, não, não", sussurrou. "Você perguntou, e eu respondo. Preciso de você porque é a coisa mais bela que eu vi em minha vida. Você é fodidamente linda, Granger. Não sabia? Como não saberia? _Weasley_ nunca disse?" - seu tom depreciativo despertou novas lágrimas nos olhos de Hermione. Quando a única resposta dela foi morder o próprio lábio, ele a sacudiu pelos ombros. "E então? Ele nunca disse?"

"Não!", chorou. "Ron me ama, eu sei! Me demonstra a cada dia! Mas nunca" – sua voz tornou-se um sussurro – "nunca me disse. Não."

Draco inclinou-se sobre ela, até que suas frontes se tocassem. "E o que Ron lhe demonstraria se entrasse agora mesmo por essa porta, Granger?"

Hermione respirou fundo e tragou saliva. "Você, feito em pedaços."

Draco sujeitou a cabeça dela com as mãos, e plantou-lhe um persistente beijo sobre a boca, mordendo, quase delicadamente, seu lábio inferior. "Bem, sangue-ruim", disse quando se separou, "quero que se agarre a esse pensamento. Pode ser que lhe dê algum consolo enquanto a fodo em seis posições distintas até o amanhecer. Agora, quero que se deite – e mantenha suas pernas ao redor de minha cintura. Faça-o, Granger. _Agora mesmo_."

Ele continuou ao seu lado enquanto ela se acomodava no chão, selando seus lábios em um profundo e devorador beijo. Sua língua recorreu-lhe a boca – violando-a, reclamando-a. Usou a mão como almofada para sua cabeça – a outra estava sob seu corpo, desabotoando o sutiã. Draco deslizou a peça por sobre a suave tez de seus seios, libertando-os, e fazendo com que Hermione soltasse um gemido, sem romper o beijo. Um longo instante depois, incorporou-se e a percorreu com o olhar.

"Pelas bolas de Merlin", sussurrou para si mesmo. Depois, ergueu o olhar para Hermione, que observava fixamente o teto do banheiro com lágrimas nos olhos, as quais escapavam e se perdiam por entre seu cabelo. "_Fique quieta__._"

E, abarcando os seios dela com as mãos, inclinou-se sobre ela para lamber luxuriosamente um deles, e depois o outro.

"Alguma vez Weasley fez algo parecido com você?". Zombou ele, instantes depois, pressionando prazerosamente seus mamilos.

"Não." Sua voz mal era audível. Continuou olhando o teto.

Draco desprendeu as pernas dela de sua cintura – abrindo-as amplamente – e deixou sua mão viajar para baixo, sobre seu trêmulo abdômen até o suave tecido de sua calcinha – a última peça que restava sobre seu corpo. Hermione estava muito _quente_, sentia o calor irradiando através do tecido. Pressionou com um dedo, e começou a traçar círculos lentos e desconexos sobre aquela zona tão sensível. Suas costas arquearam-se vários centímetros acima do chão.

"E tampouco isto?", perguntou, arrastando as palavras.

"Nã-não!", ofegou, apertando as mãos em punhos com força, incapaz de fazer mais nada além disso para não desobedecer a ordem de permanecer quieta. Draco continuou tocando-a durante um longo tempo antes de enterrar seus dedos no cós da calcinha e deslizá-la até os joelhos dela.

"Então, nunca fez _isto_", comentou com crueldade, recomeçando suas carícias diretamente sobre a pele. "Não é?", pressionou quando ela não lhe respondeu.

"Não. Oh, Malfoy, por favor, não."

Em resposta, Malfoy aplicou ainda mais pressão, introduzindo seu dedo apenas uns milímetros dentro dela. "Droga, está muita estreita", murmurou com voz rouca. "Nunca teve um dedo dentro, é? Nem sequer o seu?"

"Não", soluçou.

"E imagino que gostaria de se manter assim, não é?"

"Sim!"

"Azar. Contudo, há algo que farei por você, Granger. Não se mova". Sacou sua varinha do cós do pijama, e, pressionando-a sobre o abdômen dela, murmurou rapidamente um feitiço.

"O que é isso?", perguntou Hermione, com pânico. "O que fez comigo, Malfoy?"

"Relaxe, era apenas um feitiço contraceptivo. Apesar do muito que vou desfrutar esta noite, não tenho nenhum desejo de deixá-la _grávida_... e assumo que esse desejo é mútuo. Por que pergunta? Como é?

"Quente", sussurrou. "Abrasador. Estranho. Não... gosto."

"Prefere levar um filho meu?"

"Deus, _não_!"

Draco riu entre dentes ante a veemência da resposta dela. "Bom... como estava dizendo, o desejo é mútuo. Oh, e ainda há mais. Também é um feitiço afrodisíaco. Considere-o como um presente, Granger. Você vai desfrutar tanto quanto eu."

Hermione voltou a soluçar.

"Não quero _desfrutar_! Q-quero ir embora... ir para a ca-ca-cama!"

"Shh." Guardou a varinha e deitou-se, com uma mão possessivamente colocada sobre o ventre dela, e a outra enterrada em seu cabelo, esparramado sobre o chão. "Você pensa muito, Granger. Esse é o seu problema. Quando subir para o quarto, o sol já terá despertado e eu terei possuído você em dez posturas diferentes. Assuma-o de uma vez."

Levou seus lábios até o seio mais próximo, cujo mamilo havia começado a endurecer graças ao feitiço, sem dúvida. A mão que descansava sobre seu ventre deslizou por entre as pernas dela e prosseguiu acariciando-a durante longos instantes, enquanto o feitiço começava a funcionar, deixando-a, contra sua vontade, excitada cada vez. E, então, sem prévio aviso, introduziu um dedo.

Hermione soltou um pequeno grito e suas costas arquearam-se.

"Malfoy, não! Oh… oh… n-nã-o…", soluçou, sacudindo violentamente a cabeça de um lado a outro, enquanto ele continuava humilhando-a, agora com dois dedos. Seu corpo começou a reagir, esfregando-se contra o dele, embora dentro de sua mente não parasse de gritar em protesto. "Nnnnnhh… oh… Deus… oh, Deus_. Pára!"_

"Nem sonhe", grunhiu ele, liberando o seio dela e inclinando-se sobre seu acalorado rosto, ainda com os dedos em movimento. "Você já não é a casta rata de biblioteca de antes, não é, Granger? E agora, seja uma boa menina e me beije."

Aplastou seus lábios contra os dela em um beijo feroz e possessivo, ao qual ela respondeu quase desesperadamente, movendo seus quadris no mesmo ritmo que a mão de Draco, enquanto as lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos fechados.

"Eu a sinto tão bem entre meus braços…", murmurou, com voz rouca, minutos depois, rompendo o beijo. "Creio que é hora de... terminar com isto."

Hermione começou a hiperventilar violentamente.

De um momento a outro, Hermione começou a inspirar profundamente, uma e outra vez, mas via-se incapaz de expirar. Estava se afogando – afogando em seus soluços, e em suas desesperadas e vãs súplicas por manter sua virgindade intacta.

Draco paralisou durante uns instantes, surpreso, quando o corpo de Hermione viu-se sacudido por um intenso ataque de tosse ao inalar suas próprias lágrimas.

"Granger." Inclinou-se outra vez sobre ela, mas agora seus olhos estavam vítreos; sua angústia era tão grande que parecia incapaz de reconhecê-lo – a ele, a origem de sua dor – justamente em cima dela. "Granger. _Hermione!_ Droga, me escuta!". Esbofeteou-a.

E apesar de utilizar um método bastante questionável, conseguiu que Hermione voltasse a respirar com normalidade.

"Bom", disse, surpreso. "Suponho que isso significa que já estamos quites pelo terceiro ano, não é?"

"Se ainda continuamos nisso, poderia me soltar e me deixar ir", disse Hermione, mas sua voz soava vazia, sem esperança. Em realidade, não esperava que o fizesse, o que estava bem, porque ele não pensava fazê-lo.

"Vire-se", alfinetou-a, ignorando completamente seu comentário. "De bruços, Granger. Agora."

Ela obedeceu imediatamente, sem nenhuma outra opção. Cruzou os braços sobre os úmidos azulejos, e ocultou sua cabeça no espaço que deixavam livre. Draco deslizou a calcinha dela até que ficou presa em um dos tornozelos. Ajoelhando-se entre suas coxas, agarrou-a pela cintura e puxou-a para si, sem muita delicadeza, até que seus quadris – ligeiramente elevados – topassem com o corpo dele. Draco inspirou com força, com os dentes apertados, e se desfez de seu pijama, libertando uma ereção tão intensa quanto dolorosa.

Hermione estremeceu dos pés à cabeça, quando Draco a tocou ali – mas não chegou a tomá-la, ainda não. Pelo contrário, continuou incitando-a, esfregando-se contra sua pele em pequenos e apertados círculos, enquanto ela se retorcia no chão, ofegando, mas incapaz de oferecer resistência alguma – ainda estava sob a influência do Imperius. Draco sorriu. Isto era o céu. Merlin, valera a pena a espera, o planejamento, a associação com os asquerosos elfos domésticos! – valera a pena, e muito mais. Isto era a felicidade.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça – ainda enterrada entre seus braços.

Draco chegara ao limite de seu auto-controle. Encontrou seu objetivo e empurrou; uma polegada, depois duas. Hermione afogou um grito. Draco se deteve.

"Granger", chamou silenciosamente, "erga a cabeça."

Ela obedeceu, mas não muito. Alçou a cabeça um centímetro – seu cabelo, completamente revolto, ainda ocultava seu rosto.

"Olhe-me", persistiu. "Quero ver os seus olhos."

Hermione girou a cabeça sobre seu ombro, e lentamente ergueu uma de suas trêmulas mãos para apartar o cabelo.

"Boa menina", disse-lhe, burlonamente. Começou a mover seus quadris – cada pequeno movimento fazendo-o entrar uma fração mais dentro dela – enquanto observava seus olhos castanhos. "Você é fodidamente linda", murmurou com voz rouca, "e eu a sinto _tão_ bem. E quero que recorde, sangue-ruim – nunca esqueça – que tudo isto, ser fodida no chão, como uma puta suja, é a única coisa para qual você vale, Granger. _Este_ é o seu lugar no mundo dos bruxos."

Faltava-lhe uma terceira parte para entrar dentro do corpo dela, quando de repente chocou contra seu hímen. Hermione mordeu-se o lábio com força, afogando um soluço. Draco parou uma vez mais, passando suas mãos por todo seu corpo. "Em que está pensando _agora, _Hermione?", perguntou quase docemente.

Ela respirou fundo, estremecendo – seus olhos ainda desfocados e dilatados; eram tão _escuros__._ Draco pensou que entraria em estado de choque.

"Eu... eu... teria querido... querido dar tudo isto a Ron!"

"Mas não vai dar", replicou Draco, com calma. "Está dando a mim."

"Não. _NÃO!_ Eu não estou dando _nada,_ você está _tirando_! Está me tirando, e nunca... nunca voltarei a recuperar!". Começou a respirar irregularmente.

"Empurre o corpo contra o meu", disse, com brutal tranqüilidade.

Hermione paralisou. Seu corpo começou a tremer violentamente quando lutou contra aquela ordem, com cada fibra do seu ser. "Não", sussurrou. "Não me faça... _por favor_ no me faça isso! Por favor, Malfoy. Oh, Deus, me viole se é o caso, mas não faça com que eu – por favor, não faça que EU..." – mas o estava fazendo; não podia lutar contra aquilo.

Draco inclinou-se sobre ela, e depositou um beijo sobre sua omoplata. "Eu não estou violando-a, Granger", murmurou, ligeiramente incômodo. "Você vai ter tantos orgasmos quanto eu."

"Não quero ter um _orgasmo_! Quero ir para c-c-_casa_!"

"Sshhh."

E, finalmente, introduziu-se dentro dela.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finais da Tradutora:<strong>

Como eu disse, o segundo capítulo não demoraria muito e aí está ele. Não fiz uma revisão decente como gostaria, então, caso encontrem algum e outro erro, relevem. ;)

É sempre muito bom receber o "selo de aprovação" dos leitores! Muchas gracias!

Na pessoa da autora, na de Verona (de quem traduzi) e em meu nome, meu muito obrigado. Em especial a V. Lovett, A. Magnail e Serena Sly pelos comentários. :)

Aqui vão alguns lembretes: (1) Esta é uma fic Draco/Hermione, pois esses são seus protagonistas. Rony, apesar de namorado de Hermione, é só um figurante, a exemplo de Harry. (2) Como o gênero sugere (Angst), a fic não é um romance. (3) O próximo capítulo será o último e também aquele que traz cenas mais explícitas de Non-Con. Apesar da ansiedade, não vou lhes diantar o final. Não me tentem. ;)

Abraço a todos! Vejo vocês em nosso próximo encontro!

Inna Puchkin Ievitich


	3. Capítulo III

**Tear You Apart**

Autoria: **Kyra4**

Publicada originalmente em: www. fanfiction. net / s / 2773664/ 1 / Tear_You_Apart

Tradução de: **Inna Puchkin Ievitich**

Realizada a partir da tradução do inglês para o espanhol de autoria de:

**Verona d'Ascoli **(www. fanfiction. net /s / 3683114/ 1 / Tear_You_Apart )

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTÊNCIA: <strong>Por tratar-se de uma história de conteúdo adulto, com cenas sexuais explícitas e violentas (sexo não-consentido), é recomendável atentar-se ao rating 'M' (para maiores de 16 anos).

**Nota Inicial da Tradutora:** O título da fanfic é uma referência à música "Tear you apart", da banda She Wants Revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>AVISO: <strong>Este capítulo contém a descrição de cenas explícitas de sexo não-consentido.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO TRÊS<strong>

Estava observando-a.

Outra vez.

E, mais que nunca, deveria, _deveria_ estar prestando toda sua atenção ao seu próprio par... mas mal podia evitar – estava tão surpreso de vê-la ali.

Nunca a imaginara capaz de acudir ao baile depois do que ocorreu na noite anterior. Draco fora fiel à sua palavra: a possuíra ininterruptamente até a aurora, liberando-a unicamente quando o sol brilhou alto no céu, e ficando com sua roupa íntima como troféu de sua conquista.

Neste mesmo instante, Hermione não deveria ser capaz de andar, e muito menos bailar.

Mas ela havia-lhe demonstrado, uma vez mais, que tinha muito mais força do que teria imaginado.

E agora estava ali, com um elegante e vaporoso vestido verde-escuro. Como poderia esperar que Draco desse toda sua atenção a Pansy, quando cada olhar que lançava a Granger lhe trazia uma poderosa onda de recordações da noite anterior?

De como _gemera_ – porque não havia outra palavra para descrever – quando Draco rompeu-lhe o hímen ao penetrá-la, agarrando sua cintura com uma das mãos, enquanto que com a outra, profundamente enterrada em seu espesso cabelo, obrigava-a a arquear as costas. Ela quase desmaiara quando ele começou a mover-se com estocadas brutalmente curtas e profundas.

De como seu corpo havia reagido contra sua própria vontade quando ele, impiedosamente, continuara acariciando-a com seus dedos enquanto a penetrava com força.

De como havia lutado ferozmente em vão contra seu primeiro orgasmo, induzido pelo afrodisíaco, e de como não pode evitar que seu corpo se fechasse ao redor de seu membro, ao tempo em que sacudia a cabeça freneticamente – Não-não-oh... Deus... nããoo... por favor..."

Da maneira que chorou quando Draco gozou pela primeira vez em seu interior - empurrado pelo próprio orgasmo de Hermione –, e na qual ela gritou que podia senti-lo e que a queimava.

De como ele havia permanecido dentro dela depois daquela primeira vez, beijando, lambendo e chupando as distintas partes de seu corpo... e de como havia endurecido em seu interior e começou a mover-se outra vez, fazendo-a suplicar histericamente, _O__h, Malfoy, por favor, não posso mais, você está me machucando! _Mas seu corpo também havia se movido contra o dele.

Do sabor da pele dela, do sabor de suas lágrimas, do cheiro de seu cabelo, das curvas de seu corpo nas distintas posições nas quais lhe possuíra – de costas, de joelhos, dentro da banheira, fora dela, sobre o colo dele – fazendo-a chegar ao orgasmo em todas e em cada uma daquelas vezes -, marcando-a com sua boca no abdômen, ombros, seios.

De como a insultara, atormentando-a com perguntas sobre Weasley, de que pensaria seu namorado se a pudesse ver naquele instante. Uma vez, Draco havia-lhe limpado as lágrimas com ternura, assegurando-a que tudo estava bem, de verdade – que Weasley estava mais que acostumado a compartilhar suas coisas.

De como conseguiu que ela dissesse coisas sujas _em resposta_, obrigando-a a dizer palavras que ele estava seguro de que ela não voltaria a repetir em sua vida – palavras que cuspia, que lhe doíam. De como a fez _tocar-se_ – ensinou-a onde e como friccionar, obrigando-a a produzir-se um orgasmo enquanto ele a observava atentamente.

Do desespero pintado em seus olhos e de como retirara-lhe a maldição Imperius depois, porque sabia que seu espírito estava roto e maculado, e de como continuava permitindo que ele a fodesse, e de como fodia de volta – ainda continuava prisioneira do afrodisíaco, depois de tudo.

De como a deitara de frente ao espelho e a obrigara a observar-se enquanto a penetrava, posicionando-a de tal forma que ela pudesse ver com total clareza como seu membro entrava e saía – e de como chorava ao tempo em que gozava.

Da imagem que tinha de Hermione voltando para seu quarto, quando a radiante luz do sol entrava pela janela chumbada do banheiro. Draco finalmente decidiu retirar o feitiço contraceptivo e permitiu-lhe – trêmula, esgotada e meio morta – colocar a roupa. Com um feitiço ilusionista, ajudou-a a passar despercebida, para o caso de que houvesse algum Gryffindor desperto.

Imaginou-a praticamente arrastando-se pelas escadas da torre de Gryffindor, agarrando-se às paredes, como daquela última vez, no pub; tombando sobre sua cama e fechando as cortinas ao seu redor, muito cansada para meter-se sob os lençóis; simplesmente encolhendo-se no meio da cama e deixando passar o dia, com suas coxas ainda úmidas pelo sêmen – Deus, havia gozado dentro dela _tantas_ vezes! –, tremendo, sem mais lágrimas com as quais chorar, até que, finalmente, caísse em um sonho intranqüilo. Draco pensou que não voltaria a vê-la até transcorridas as férias.

Ainda assim, ali estava ela. Porém, viera ao baile agarrada no braço de Weasley, e estava linda. Seu vestido era tão escuro que parecia negro, mas permitia que se visse lampejos verdes cada vez que ela se movia. Fizera algo no cabelo, mas não como aquela vez no quarto ano... Caía em forma de suaves cachos até a metade de suas costas, com diminutas gemas entre as mechas, aparentemente postas ao acaso. Brilhavam quase agressivamente na escura luz do Grande Salão. Ela roubou-lhe o alento... E o fato de que, embora dançando com o namorado, fosse o seu sêmen que ainda estivesse dentro dela, excitou-o tanto que uma poderosa onda de desejo consumiu-o naquele instante.

Hermione dançava com o rosto apoiado contra o peito de Weasley, como se seu único suporte para não desabar no chão fosse o corpo de seu acompanhante. Obviamente, seu namorado sabia que algo estava lhe passando, embora não soubesse o que. Seu rosto era uma máscara de preocupação, e seus braços a sustinham com força. Weasley inclinou a cabeça e sussurrou-lhe algo – uma pergunto, supôs Draco – ao ouvido. Ela negou com a cabeça sem erguer os olhos. Ron franziu ainda mais o cenho.

Draco teria dado o que fosse para saber o que havia lhe perguntado.

De má vontade, obrigou-se a desapegar os olhos dela e concentrar-se em seu próprio par e amigos. No entanto, ainda podia vê-la pelo canto do olho. Ela só dançou com Weasley, embora tenha concedido uma dança a Potter enquanto Ron ia pegar bebidas. Estava claro que Potter também sentia que algo estava errado – também lhe murmurava coisas ao ouvido, mas não teve muito mais sorte.

Então, vários casais de baile entraram na pista, cortando o campo de visão de Draco – e quando depois pode voltar a vê-la, Hermione estava inclinada sobre os braços de Potter e seus ombros tremiam com força. Era óbvio, inclusive desde o outro lado da sala, que ela estava chorando. Draco empalideceu. Teria contado?

Potter a conduziu até um assento em um canto do recinto; Draco começou a dançar com Pansy naquela direção. Viu como Granger caía debilmente sobre sua cadeira, enterrando seu rosto entre as mãos, ao tempo em que Potter se ajoelhava diante dela e a agarrava pelos ombros, falando em um sussurro urgente. Draco não encontrava as palavras. Então, Weasley chegou nesse momento, as bebidas esquecidas, totalmente pálido de preocupação; sentou-se no assento ao lado e abraçou-a com força, seus olhos fixos em Potter, que lhe disse algo com voz tensa.

Esquecendo-se de sua própria acompanhante, Potter sentou-se do outro lado do casal e rodeou também os ombros de Hermione – inclinando-se sobre ela para falar-lhe. O desespero da garota era quase doloroso de ver, inclusive para Draco. Contudo, segundos depois encontrou-se respirando com tranqüilidade. Obviamente ela não havia contado nada. Não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que se fosse o caso, Potter e Weasley já lhe teriam atacado – matado, se pudessem – ali mesmo, diante de todos. Nem sequer lhe olharam. Estava a salvo.

Deu as costas ao trio e continuou dançando com Pansy. Tinha que recuperar-se, e rápido. Havia algo que tinha que fazer aquela noite, e quase chegara o momento. Recebera justo naquela manhã a carta de seu pai, com as instruções detalhadas e um antigo anel de diamantes. Draco sabia que seus pais fizeram negociações com os Parkinson há semanas – e embora não fossem tão ricos como os Malfoy, sua linhagem era prístina, e seu matrimônio com Pansy era desejado por ambas as famílias. Aparentemente, chegara a um acordo suficientemente bom para que Lucius não se importasse em ter Pansy como nora antes da cerimônia de casamento. Desse modo, havia "sugerido" a Draco que se declarasse o quanto antes. E em público.

Quando a música parou, Draco soube que chegara o momento. Pegou a mão de Pansy entre as suas e inclinou-se para beijá-la. Depois, girou e caminhou para o palco, ignorando o garoto que pedia silêncio e anunciava que um estudante do sétimo ano tinha uma mensagem muito especial.

* * *

><p>Draco sentia-se estranho na medida em que se aproximava de seu destino. Era uma dessas etapas que lhe marcariam pela vida, nada mais seria como antes. Nada. Estava a ponto de comprometer-se com Pansy Parkinson, e por quê? Porque seus pais e os dela haviam decidido que algo assim seria muito vantajoso para ambas as famílias. Embora Draco estivesse seguro de que os galeões, milhões de galeões, também tivessem muito a ver. Não era que lhe importasse... Entendia a lógica do assunto, e o fato de que não restassem muitas jovens bruxas que estivessem à altura das normas de sua família. Ademais... Pansy não lhe desgostava; já levavam três anos juntos, e foram amigos desde pequenos. Não podia recordar nenhum instante de sua vida sem a presença dela. Mas a amava? Bem, poderia aprender a fazê-lo. Seus pais também tiveram um casamento de conveniência, depois de tudo, e ninguém podia discutir a devoção que sentiam um pelo outro.<p>

Contudo, não se sentia da forma como havia imaginado.

Merlin… se pelo menos Granger fosse _sangue-puro_.

_Se ao menos…_

Sacudiu a cabeça e tentou livrar-se desse pensamento ao tempo em que continuava caminhando, repetindo-se mentalmente o que ia dizer. Granger não era uma _sangue-puro_. Era uma _sangue-ruim_, e pode ser que fosse linda, e que ele tivesse passado a melhor noite de sua vida, mas já a usara para o que queria, razão pela qual tinha que seguir em frente.

Deixaria Weasley desfrutar das sobras.

_Droga, mas ela é muito boa para Weasley._

Não. Já havia tomado o que queria. Acabou.

Acabou.

O silêncio que caíra sobre a sala já era completo. Era a hora.

Buscou os olhos da namorada; parecia a ponto de desmaiar de antecipação. "Pansy Parkinson", disse com voz tranquila, "você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Conceder-me-ia a honra de ser minha esposa?"

E por que, _por que_ foi incapaz de resistir, mesmo em tão crítico momento, procurar Granger com o olhar? Ela estava às portas do Grande Salão, apoiada sobre os ombros de Potter e Weasley. A acompanhante de Potter - a _Weaselette_ – estava junto deles, e parecia óbvio que os quatro estavam em processo de abandonar a festa.

Mas Granger parou, girou e olhou-o nos olhos. Seu rosto estava branco, e, inclusive, do outro lado do salão pode ver o rastro que as lágrimas lhe deixaram nas bochechas, porém já não chorava. Sustentou-lhe o olhar durante um longo instante, com os archotes às suas costas, e seu vestido verde sombreado pelas oscilantes chamas do fogo. E, droga, estava fodidamente _incrível -_ e Pansy estava ascendendo agora ao palco, brilhando de felicidade, e, Merlin o ajudasse, não podia desgrudar os olhos de Granger.

Então, ela sacudiu o braço de Potter e Weasley, e, dando-lhe as costas, partiu.

As portas do grande refeitório se fecharam às suas costas.

* * *

><p>Estava observando-a<p>

Outra vez.

Era a primeira vez que a via desde o Baile de Natal... E já haviam transcorrido meses desde então.

Draco não voltara a Hogwarts desde as férias de inverno. Quase tão logo chegara em casa, enquanto um elfo doméstico apontava a Pansy seu quarto, seus pais obrigaram-lhe a sentar-se e explicaram, quase escusamente, que a guerra aberta estava próxima deles – e que os homens jovens deviam crescer rápido em tempos de discórdia. Decidiriam que ele não voltaria ao colégio; pelo contrário, começaria seu treinamento de comensal e, claro, se casaria com Pansy. Lucius havia lhe sorrido e comentado que as bodas em tempos de guerra eram uma longa tradição na família Malfoy; ele mesmo e Narcissa haviam se casado durante a ascensão do Senhor das Trevas ao poder.

Era como se seus pais estivessem se preparando ante a possibilidade de ver a desilusão dele, mas ele não se sentiu alterado ante a perspectiva de abandonar Hogwarts. Não tinha nenhum tipo de remorso, nenhum assunto pendente, já que conseguira possuir Granger antes de partir.

Porém, se achava que seria capaz de tirar Hermione da cabeça, estava muito enganado. Pensou muito nela nos meses seguintes, perguntando-se onde ela estaria, ou o que estaria fazendo. Estaria se preparando para a batalha? Ou estaria molestando os elfos domésticos e se obcecando com os exames e com matérias inúteis como História da Magia ou Runas Antigas? Weasley já teria tentado deitar-se com ela? Ela teria deixado?

Pensou nela em sua noite de bodas, segurando sua mulher pelo cabelo (tão decepcionantemente fino e liso) e penetrando-a com tanta brusquidão que Pansy, que não era virgem, gritou-lhe que parasse, que estava machucando-a.

Tinha pensado nela quase todo dia... e ali estava ela, diante dele, a ponto de morrer.

* * *

><p>Draco voltou a Hogwarts uma semana antes de começarem as férias de verão, formando parte do grande grupo invasor de Comensais. Tendo o elemento surpresa a seu favor, encontraram poucas dificuldades para penetrar no castelo ao anoitecer.<p>

Ainda não era meia-noite, hora em que haviam combinado a retirada no caso de não conseguirem entrar no edifício. Não tinham a intenção de gerar a batalha que pusesse um fim à guerra, queriam apenas causar estragos na moral de seus inimigos o quanto pudessem. Se, ao fim, logravam assaltar o castelo, melhor... mas isso não era o principal objetivo. Ou, ao menos, não naquela noite. Tratava-se apenas da primeira estocada para enfraquecê-los psicologicamente. As únicas ordens que haviam recebido foram as de tentar não matar os sangues-puros, exceto, claro, os traidores de sangue conhecidos, como os Weasley. Mestiços, sangues-ruins, ou qualquer outro que mostrasse algum tipo de resistência ativa eram presa fácil.

Granger, que era ao mesmo tempo sangue-ruim e uma das que mais resistência mostrava, tinha todas as condições para se sair mal naquela noite. Por isso, Draco pouco se surpreendia de vê-la em semelhante estado.

Ela encontrava-se rodeada e acossada por um grande número de jovens comensais, liderados por Marcus Flint. Seus companheiros, Neville Longbottom e aquela ridícula garota Lovegood, estavam tombados a seus pés, mortos ou inconscientes. Granger disparava feitiços hostilmente e maldições a dezenas de direções ao mesmo tempo, em embora fosse capaz de alcançar alguns – lutava com ferocidade e de maneira brilhante –, estava condenada à morte.

Draco observou como Flint conseguiu romper suas defesas. Não estava seguro do que era, mas viu como o feitiço a golpeava com força no estômago. Granger inclinou-se... perdeu a varinha... caiu de joelhos. Flint desferiu-lhe um brutal chute na cabeça, arremessando-a ao chão. Granger, com o que lhe pareceu ser um esforço supremo, rodou sobre suas costas e cobriu de forma protetora a ferida com os braços. Custava-lhe muito respirar. Não deu mais atenção a Flint, nem a nenhum dos outros; ficou ali deitada, esperando o inevitável, desejando morrer.

E quando Draco viu que Flint alçava a varinha, um repentino pensamento cruzou-lhe a cabeça, aturdindo-lhe com intensidade. Era tão poderoso quanto irracional.

_Somente EU podia machucar Granger._

Flint sorriu. _"Ava-"_

"_Expelliarmus_!", gritou Draco, interrompendo a Flint e lançando-o contra a parede na qual Hermione estivera encurralada. Depois, cruzou, em uma passada, o recinto, e situou-se diretamente no meio dos restantes comensais, para colocar-se diante de Hermione, protegendo-a com sua mera presença. "Baixem as varinhas, idiotas", espetou, e assim o fizeram - Draco produzia um grande respeito entre os mais jovens dos comensais; era muito bem sabido que ele, igual a seu pai, era um membro do círculo próximo do Senhor das Trevas – um da elite.

Fulminou-lhes com o olhar. "Perderam as _drogas das cabeças_? Vocês têm idéia de _quem _ela é? Pararam para pensar que ela é Hermione Granger, a _melhor amiga _do menino de ouro Potter? Morta ela não nos serve de nada, mas viva é uma poderosa fonte de negociação. Agora, mexam-se. Vou levá-la até meu pai."

Ergueu-a nos braços e saiu do lugar, assim simplesmente, parando brevemente para soltar uma ou duas ordens a mais por cima de seu ombro. "Reanimem Flint, e voltem à batalha, _agora_!". Às suas costas, podia-os ouvir apressando-se a obedecer-lhe, lançando um par de _Avadas Kedavras_. Se Longbottom e Lovegood não estavam mortos, agora, sem dúvida, estavam.

Caminhou por um longo e deserto corredor e dobrou um par de esquinas antes de parar e observar a garota que mantinha nos braços. Seus olhos estavam fechados, seu rosto era tão pálido quanto a cera. Perguntou-se desesperadamente que tipo de maldição usara Flint contra ela. Moveu-a para que sua cabeça estivesse apoiada sobre seu ombro. "Granger", disse. Não respondeu. "Granger?"

Ajoelhou-se e depositou-a sobre o chão, apoiando-a em uma posição semi-sentada contra a parede de pedra. "_Granger_", repetiu com intensidade, retirando a máscara e o capuz. Desta vez suas pálpebras tremeram. Hermione alçou os braços, que estiveram pendendo fracamente de ambos os lados, e cobriu outra vez o estômago. Abriu os olhos.

Demorou bastante tempo em focar a vista o suficiente para reconhecê-lo, mas Draco soube o momento em que ocorreu. Viu o brilho de desespero que cruzou seus olhos escuros. "Malfoy", murmurou com voz quebrada.

"Sabe qual é a maldição com a qual Flint a atacou?", perguntou-lhe bruscamente. "Conhece?"

Hermione sacudiu levemente a cabeça.

Draco sumiu-se em um longo silêncio, pensando urgentemente. Que porra faria com ela? Sabia perfeitamente o que _queria_ fazer: encontrar um quarto vazio e seguro, longe de toda a ação, e curá-la de alguma forma, para depois fodê-la, fodê-la e fodê-la um pouco mais. Mas isso era impossível. Não podia sair assim, sem mais nem menos, da batalha. Tampouco podia curá-la, era óbvio que era uma maldição muito séria. E quanto a possuí-la... bom, _Merlin,_ era algo muito tentador… provavelmente poderia fazê-lo exatamente _ali_ se fosse o suficientemente rápido; ele estava pronto, disso não havia dúvida...

"Malfoy", ela sussurrou. Draco despertou rapidamente de seu sonho e fitou-a nos olhos. Pode ver de imediato que Hermione estivera pensando o mesmo.

"Não", disse com a voz quebrantada e fraca. Lentamente elevou a mão para retirar uma mecha do rosto. "Mate-me, mas não... não... me machuque de novo."

Ele abriu a boca, sem saber muito bem como responder – quando se deteve bruscamente, interrompido por algo que acabava de ver na mão dela. Seus olhos se entrecerram. "Que porra é _essa_?", demandou, segurando sua mão para observá-la mais de perto.

Uma dupla de finas linhas de prata se entrecruzava ao redor de seu quarto dedo, a linha superior estava adornada com um brilhante – embora excepcionalmente pequeno. A outra linha do anel era vulgar. Parecia que os Malfoy não eram a única família de bruxos que se prometiam em época de guerra.

Draco observou o anel durante uns longos instantes antes de alçar os olhos para o rosto dela, mostrando uma expressão de clara surpresa.

"Granger, está casada? Com WEASLEY?"

Hermione apartou sua mão e observou o anel durante um longo tempo, como se nunca o tivesse visto antes... e então descendeu o braço e o apoiou contra seu estômago, outra vez. Quando ergueu a vista e fitou-o, havia lágrimas em seus olhos. Tentou falar, mas não pode, então assentiu com a cabeça, _sim._ Fechou os olhos, e duas grossas lágrimas se desbordaram e rolaram lentamente por seu rosto.

"Merlin, Granger, está louca?", explodiu Draco, sem pensar. "Pode ser que você seja uma _sangue-ruim_, mas você é a bruxa mais bela que conheci! Pode conseguir algo muito melhor que... que _isso_!"

E então ela deu-lhe uma bofetada.

Forte para alguém que estava gravemente ferido.

Draco tocou-se a dolorida bochecha, completamente assombrado. Os olhos de Hermione brilhavam com uma fúria totalmente inesperada.

"Como se atreve?", disse, sua voz débil, tremendo de raiva. "Você não sabe _nada, _arrogante... perverso...", parou, tentando controlar-se. Engoliu em seco. "Diga-me o que é que quer de mim. Malfoy. _Faça _o que quiser comigo, eu suportarei. Mas deixe... Ron... fora disto, me ouviu? Deixe-o em paz. Ron é... Ron... é... whoa..."

Seus olhos se desfocaram repentinamente, e cambaleou para um lado, começando a deslizar para o chão.

"Granger!", Draco agarrou-a pelos ombros e sentou-a de novo, dando-lhe uma sacudida. "O que passa?"

Seus olhos quase estavam fechados. Engoliu em seco com dificuldade; umedeceu os lábios com a língua, os quais, para Draco, estavam dolorosamente rachados. "Malfoy..." – seu nome saiu em uma exalação. – "Não sei... dói..."

_Merda. Merda, merda, merda._

Draco estava em plena guerra consigo mesmo... e nunca entenderia, em sua vida inteira, o que foi que exatamente obrigou-o a fazer o que fez.

"Merda". Seu rosto adotou uma expressão de forte determinação. "Granger. Onde está Weasley?"

Sua pergunta chamou a atenção dela. Forçou-se a abrir os olhos e concentrar-se em seu rosto uma vez mais. "Não", sussurrou. "Deixe-o... Malfoy, deixe-o..."

"Maldita seja, Granger. Diga-me onde ele está! Quero levá-la até ele".

Para sua incredulidade, Hermione esboçou um leve sorriso. "Mentiroso", suspirou.

Draco apertou a mandíbula, seus dentes juntando-se em uma agonizante frustração. Chegar a uma decisão quase o havia matado – não guardar Granger para si, para sua causa, que teria sido, definitivamente, uma positiva vantagem para sua situação. Deus lhe ajudasse se algum dia o Senhor das Trevas se inteirasse de que a tivera e a deixara partir; teria que contar a todos os comensais que o viram tirá-la do quarto, que haviam-lhe atacado e a roubaram de si. Foi a decisão mais dura que fizera até o momento – estava brincando com a vida – e não sabia _por que _merda estava fazendo – bom, exceto a idéia de que se chegasse a entregá-la ao Senhor das Trevas, e o destino de Hermione estivesse fora de suas mãos, não lhe agradava muito.

"Granger", tentou manter seu tom de voz estável. Então, ocorreu-lhe que, provavelmente, ela já não deveria atender por Granger, embora nem louco pensasse chamá-la Weasley. "Eu juro. Se você me obrigar a usar um Imperius para fazê-la falar, não me farei responsável pelo que possa acontecer. Agora, diga-me onde está Weasley e eu a _levarei com ele._"

"Por quê?"

Bom, essa era uma boa pergunta. Por quê? Embora tenha se salvado de respondê-la quando Hermione escolhera justamente esse momento para perder a consciência; seus olhos se puseram brancos e seu corpo caiu sem resistência alguma.

"Não. _NÃO!_ Granger, pequena _vadia_!", insultou-a Draco, apesar de tê-la segurado entre os braços com delicadeza. "Que droga vou fazer agora?"

Passou a mão pelo seu desordenado e úmido cabelo loiro prateado, pensando com força. (_Odiava como o capuz deixava o seu cabelo_). Finalmente pegou a varinha, tocou com a ponta o anel de Hermione, e murmurou um complicado feitiço, terminando com as palavras "leve-me até Ronald Weasley."

Deitou a varinha sobre a palma da mão e esperou. Não ocorreu nada durante uns longos segundos – tempo suficiente para que ele chegasse a pensar que não funcionaria e que, seguramente, fosse melhor assim, já que era a idéia mais incrivelmente estúpida que jamais tivera – e depois começou a girar a varinha, muito lentamente, sobre sua mão. Passou-se outro longo instante até que ela parou, vibrando levemente como a ponta de uma bússola, indicando, o que Draco esperava fervorosamente, a direção correta. Erguendo Hermione mais alto, não pode evitar pressionar levemente seus lábios contra os dela, rachados e insensíveis, tocando-lhe ligeiramente o lábio inferior com a língua. Depois, começou a caminhar.

Não foi fácil segurar a varinha com uma das mãos e levar Hermione ao mesmo tempo. Contudo, de algum modo, conseguiu, apesar de que uma voz em sua cabeça lhe repetia, no ritmo de suas pisadas, _estúpido-estúpido-estúpido._

Encontrou Ron, junto com Harry, a _Weaselette,_ Zacharius Smith e alguns outros, em uma pequena e discreta câmara sob o solo que, aparentemente, fora instalada como um quarto provisional de guerra. A porta fora protegida com um Feitiço Ilusório, mas Draco foi capaz de encontrá-lo graças à sua varinha.

Pareciam cansados e agoniados, sujos e feridos, como se acabassem de sair de uma contenda. Harry e Ron estavam inclinados sobre uma pequena mesa, na qual foram espalhados numerosos pergaminhos: informes, mapas, notícias… O mesmo tipo de coisas que vira seu pai estudar, demorada e atenciosamente, no centro de comando de Voldemort, muito mais cômodo e permanente. Se lhe ocorreu que esse tipo de informação poderia ser realmente valiosa, inclusive pensou em pegar algo se tivesse a oportunidade... mas tinha um assunto muito mais importante naquele momento. Hermione.

"Weasley", disse. "Creio que encontrei algo que lhe pertence."

Ron e Harry se voltaram rapidamente, seus olhos se abriram de surpresa, mas depois se entrecerraram em quase perfeita harmonia. Ron, cujos olhos estavam fixos no rosto de Draco, e quem sempre fora o mais impulsivo dos dois, ceceou e agarrou sua varinha de imediato. Foram os olhos de Harry os que, em realidade, viram o que Draco segurava nos braços.

Sua mão agarrou o braço de Ron com rapidez.

"Espera", disse com voz baixa, intensa. "Ron, _veja__._"

Draco notou o momento exato em que Weasley entendeu o que estava vendo. O rosto do ruivo empalideceu em um segundo, deixando-o totalmente branco, suas sardas ressaltando fortemente em seu rosto de aspecto enfermiço. Incluso cambaleou um pouco, segurando-se à borda da mesa. Era como se houvessem lhe dado um soco no estômago.

Tudo isso aconteceu em apenas uns segundos. Depois, Potter disse: "Malfoy, que _porra_você fez?", ao mesmo tempo em que Weasley, com a voz rouca e quebrada, exclamava "Vou matá-lo!"

Draco acomodou ligeiramente Hermione, mudando seu peso de uma perna para outra, na oportunidade. "Eu não fiz nada, imbecis", disse com desdém. "Vocês realmente acham que a traria aqui se tivesse sido eu? Algum de vocês vai pega-la de uma puta vez? Não tenho a noite toda!"

Parecia que Ron estava a ponto de cair de joelhos. Contudo, não deu nenhum indício de aproximar-se. "Isso é um truque, Malfoy?, sussurrou. "Uma isca... uma Polissuco...?"

"Não, Weasley, bastardo de merda. Esta é a sua... _mulher_ agora, não?" - pronunciou a palavra com extremo desprezo -"E ela está muito ferida. E, como homem casado, se esta fosse _minha_ mulher, eu a pegaria e faria algo para salvá-la!"

Ron ainda estava imóvel, paralisado e preso do horror e da dúvida.

"_Deixe de se comportar como um estúpido, Weasley!_", exclamou Draco, a ponto de perder a paciência. "Em cavalo dado não se olha os dentes. Esta é a primeira e última vez que farei algo por você, portanto melhor aproveitar, droga! Se realmente valoriza a sua _mulher, _pegue-a e procure ajuda médica. _Segure-a_ agora, puto idiota!"

"Ron", disse Harry, em voz baixa. "Ron, pegue-a."

"Mas e se for um armadilha..."

"Ron, e se _for_ _Hermione_? Ela precisa de ajuda; _pegue-a_."

Finalmente, Ron rodeou a mesa, ainda tremendo, e esticou os braços. "Está bem, passe-me ela, Malfoy". Sua voz ainda soava receosa, quase ao ponto da renúncia.

Draco fitou-a longamente pela última vez. Seu rosto estava pálido, cheio de feridas e sujo... mas continuva bonita, parecia estar em paz dentro da inconsciência. E, de repente, lamentou tão intensamente tê-la trazido até ali, que quis aferrar-se à ela com desespero... a forma como cabia em seus braços, seu peso; parecia o _correto._

Mas não podia, e sabia disso. Deu-a para Weasley, que segurou-a com cuidado e deixou-se cair de joelhos, com ela entre os braços, sustendo-a sobre seu regaço. Draco recordou como agarrara-a da mesma forma, no banheiro dos Monitores. Recordou o calor que ela irradiava. Sua voz, quebrantada de emoção. _Malfoy… Deus… Estou assustada._

Os cantos de seus lábios torceram-se em um careta. Girou sobre os calcanhares, para sair dali.

"Malfoy, espera". Era Potter. Draco parou, mas não deu meia volta.

"Malfoy… Você não sabe o quanto significa isto para Ron. Para nós. Obrigado".

Draco grunhiu com amargura. _Se você soubesse…_, pensou. Lembrou o cheiro, o tato, e o sabor da pele dela desnuda – o quase insuportável êxtase que sentia cada vez que ela tinha um orgasmo. Lembrou como se esfregava freneticamente contra ele; como Hermione se agarrava tão fortemente ao seu membro que _sempre _o fazia gozar exatamente depois dela, inclusive quando ela exclamava que não, que não queria fazê-lo, oh, Deus, não. Merlin, fora magnífico! E sempre e quando ela estivesse viva e a salvo em algum lugar do mundo, ele saberia que _sempre_ teria a possibilidade de voltar a estar com ela. Possuir Hermione Granger fora a glória. Possuir a mulher de Ron Weasley… _isso_,sim, seria fodidamente fantástico. Por _isso_a salvara. Era essa a razão.

Sim.

"_Não_ me agradeça, Potter", disse. "Sério. Não. Oh, e como deve saber, tenho que comunicar a descoberta deste lugar. Eu, se fosse vocês, sairia daqui com esses pergaminhos em menos de cinco minutos."

Harry não disse nada. Draco ouviu Ron murmurando algo em voz baixa a Hermione. Imaginava-o acariciando o cabelo dela da mesma forma que ele fizera no Baile de Natal, quiçá sacudindo-a ligeiramente ou acariciando sua face com a mão, tocando com os dedos o contorno de seu rosto, seus lábios; depositando um beijo sobre sua fronte. Ouviu a palavra "_Ennervate_!"e, um segundo depois, a voz rouca de Hermione sussurrando "Ron?", com incredulidade.

Queria _tanto_ dar a volta para vê-la pela última vez... mas não o fez.

Alinhou os ombros e partiu.

* * *

><p>Estava observando-a.<p>

Outra vez...

* * *

><p><strong>FIM<strong>

(?)

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Final da Tradutora:<strong>

E esse é, senhoras e senhores, o último capítulo de 'Tear You Apart'! Espero que o tenham apreciado, mesmo tendo deixado um gostinho de "quero mais". Eis daí o porquê da minha "insinuação" final entre parênteses: (?). ;) Porém, não se confundam: a fic acaba aqui.

O fato é que, para muitos leitores, fica a dúvida no ar: até onde a obsessão de Draco por Hermione (ou "amor-enfermiço", como chamam alguns) os levará?

Tamanha obsessão me faz lembrar muito a letra e melodia de "Every Breath You Take ", a bela e intemporal música do The Police: "Every breath you take / Every move you make / Every bond you break / Every step you take / I'll be watching you...". Quem ainda não conhece a letra, é sempre tempo de ouvi-la. ;)

Sem mais delongas, por aqui fico, agradecendo a todos pela acolhida e pelo carinho para com esta despretensiosa tradutora que vos digita.

Meu agradecimento especial: à autora, sem a qual não haveria a presente história para traduzir; e à dadivosa Verona d'Ascoli, cuja tradução do inglês para o espanhol serviu de base para a minha própria. Sua solicitude e simpatia foram fundamentais para a realização deste projeto.

Muito obrigado a todos vocês, leitores-leitores e leitores-comentaristas (Magnail, Julianaaliz, Serena Sly, Lady Malfoy, Sltltsr , V. Lovett, até o fechamento deste capítulo). São vocês a razão de nosso esforço e dedicação à tradução. :) E paro por aqui, pra não lhes encher demais o ego. XD

Fiquem bem, abraços e, quem sabe, até uma (outra) próxima vez!

Inna Puchkin Ievitich


End file.
